


Too Much

by superstringtheory



Series: Too Much [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017) RPF
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, F/M, Feeding Kink, Fluff, Food Kink, Hawaii, Sushi, Vacation, pre- kink confessions, wannabe feeder Lili
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 20:16:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13725192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superstringtheory/pseuds/superstringtheory
Summary: Cole + an all-you-can-eat sushi place in Hawaii.Lili + Cole's adorable tummy.Pre-feeding kink confessions.





	Too Much

**Author's Note:**

  * For [youwilllovemylaugh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/youwilllovemylaugh/gifts).



“God,” Cole says. “I think I ate too much.” 

 

He nestles his head further into Lili’s lap, and she runs her fingers through his hair, a little tangled from sea salt and wind. 

 

“It’s vacation, right?” she says demurely, strangely proud of herself for keeping her cool in this moment, and in all those previous, watching Cole chopstick piece after piece of sushi into his mouth, feeling her heart race even though she’s sitting down.

 

He makes a little sound into her thigh, and her heart rate quickens again. 

 

“It’s vacation,” she repeats, not sure who she’s convincing. “It’s okay to indulge a little.” 

 

“Or a lot.” Cole rolls over so that he’s face up, and she blinks, trying to ground herself in the moment, the feel of the wooden bench underneath her thighs, the breeze on her neck. 

 

“... Or a lot,” Lili parrots, a beat too late. 

 

“So much,” Cole says. “I’m so full my belly is sticking out. See?” 

 

Lili swears he’s pushing it out a little more, but still, his overindulgence is evident. Of course, she’d noticed before now, back at the restaurant. Listened as his breath got slower, as he took longer to respond to her conversation. Watched the sleepy way his lashes had fluttered as he’d been working on the last roll, setting down his chopsticks with a sigh, then picking them up again and reapplying himself with an air of determination. 

 

“You’re like Leo DiCaprio,” she says instead of saying anything else. 

 

“Oh?” Cole burps a little into his hand, politely. “How do you figure?” 

 

Lili blinks. “Um. Well, he ate all that sushi when he was filming  _ The Wolf of Wall Street _ . Like… all of it. No spit bucket.” 

 

“I don’t use a spit bucket.” Cole smiles languidly, eyes shut again, as if remembering all the shakes and burgers he’s consumed by way of playing Jughead Jones. 

 

“I know,” Lili says. It’s been killing her slowly for months, a cancer no amount of radiation will root out. 

 

There’s silence for a bit, then Cole says, “Want to head back up to the room? I could use a belly rub, and I don’t really want kids instagramming that.” 

 

He gets up slowly, arching his back like a pregnant lady. Lili does her best not to goggle at him- he’s beautiful in any light, but especially now, backlit by a tiki torch, haloed like a visage on a tarot card. 

 

She forgets what she’s doing, even, and he’s a few steps away by the time she’s getting up, and he holds out his hand to her and she takes it, partly because she’s half-afraid she might float away. 

 

*** 

 

Back in their hotel room, Lili touches him gently at first, then with more pressure as she gains confidence. Then he makes a little sound of what might be pain, and she quickly pulls her hands away. 

 

“No, no,” Cole says immediately, squeezing her hands and tugging them back to his belly. “It feels good. It helps. Just a little sore.” He flashes her a bright, genuine smile, and Lili’s heart squeezes in her chest. The Grinch with his heart three sizes too small, well, Cole makes hers feel three sizes too big. 

 

“It’s okay,” he reassures again when she must look uncertain, and finally she starts massaging again. Cole seems to melt into her touch, and he occasionally muffles belches or hiccups into his fist, sighing with relief. 

 

Lili feels electrified, like Cole’s a live wire and she just can’t let go. 

 

She thinks about saying it. Something like,  _ “I think it’s really cute when you eat too much,”  _  or  _ “I like it when you’re full. Your tummy is so adorable.”  _

 

But how do you tell someone you get off on them overeating, that you watch them do it with wide-open eyes, saving up the memories to jerk off to later? How do you tell someone that you like it when they eat until it hurts and then maybe a little bit more? 

 

Lili’s not sure she’s ready for that. Their relationship is new enough as it is, at least in the public eye, and she doesn’t want to press it when they already work together. It’s not that she doesn’t think that Cole could handle it or that he wouldn’t take it like a champ (at least, that’s what she wants more than anything), but she’s never said it to anyone before, much less to someone she cares about as much as she cares about Cole. 

 

She takes a deep breath, skimming her hands over the lower part of Cole’s tummy, and then says in a rush, “I like doing this for you.” 

 

“Mmm?” Cole raises an eyebrow. “What’s that?” 

 

“I like helping you,” Lili says again, and Cole smiles, then finds her hand with his and interlaces their fingers. 

 

“You’re good at it,” he says. “Almost, uh, feeling ready for action, if you know what I mean.” He gives her a look of pure sex and she feels herself blush, heat spreading throughout her body. 

 

Cole sits up slowly, then presses gentle, butterfly-light kisses to Lili’s temple and cheek. 

 

“Thank you,” he says. “It’s probably not that fun to have to tend to your overeating boyfriend before sexytimes.” 

 

“No, it’s fine,” Lili says quickly, heart thudding in her chest like a racehorse’s hooves. “Uh, more than fine, really.” She swallows, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. 

 

Cole gives her a questioning look, but instead of explaining, she pushes him back onto the bed a little. For now, more than fine will have to be it- but that glint in his eye tells her that he could take more. 

 

***** 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm never going to get over the fact that these two are dating in real life and actually took what looked like the most romantic Hawaiian vacation ever together. 
> 
> Come chat with me on tumblr @ superstringtheory.tumblr.com~ I'm always up for talking about Riverdale, Sprousehart, and feeding/chubkink. :)


End file.
